kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Lockseeds
are mysterious devices that are the source of the Gaim Riders' powers. They all have powers associated with fruit. Lockseeds can grow on trees in the Helheim Forest, assuming the shape of a flower first. The Inves love Lockseed flowers, regarding them as their favorite food. However if an Inves in its Berserker State consumes a mature Lockseed, then that Inves will evolve into a more powerful form. In Inves Games, people use mature Lockseeds to summon Inves to do battle. When a person wearing a Sengoku/Genesis Driver picks Lockseed flowers, they will quickly turn into mature Lockseeds. Classes Matured Lockseeds are given ranks, from D to A, but it is unknown if either the number of the Lockseed, the rarity of such a Lockseed being found, or a combination of the two makes the Lockseed's ranking. A-Classed Lockseeds are unbreakable, which is useful for both transformation as an Armored Rider or to summon a high classed Inves. One drawback is that the summoned Inves is in its Berserker State, and if said Inves consumes its own A-class Lockseed, it will evolve into an hulking stronger form of itself called a Evolved Inves. List of Lockseeds Kamen Rider Gaim's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Orange Arms, armed with the Daidaimaru. Its code is LS-07 and it is Class A. Another one is seen in the possession of DJ Sagara. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Pine Arms, armed with the Pine Iron. Its code is LS-05 and it is Class A. He obtains this Lockseed after beating Kaito Kumon in an Inves Game. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Ichigo Arms, armed with the Ichigo Kunai. Its code is LS-06 and it is Class A. Kota had found his Ichigo Lockseed, as well as his Orange Lockseed and Sengoku Driver, during his adventure into the Helheim Forest; however, Peko managed to disarm it from him and then the Shika Inves consumed it to evolve into a Evolved Inves. Long after, Gaim was able to obtain another one, which had belong to Team Invitto, before he appears in the World within the Magic Stone. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into the collossal Suika Arms, capable of assuming multiple modes and armed with a double bladed staff. Its code is LS-10. * : Summons a Sakura Hurricane Rider Machine. It is Lockseed LV-01. He obtains this Lockseed during his battle with Kaito from Lock Dealer Sid. While Gaim is in Suika Arms, it would be used by Ryugen as a temporary bike Orange LockSeed.jpg|Orange Lockseed (closed) Orange Arms Opened.png|Orange Lockseed (opened) KRGa-Pine Lockseed.png|Pine Lockseed (closed) KRGa-Pine Lockseed open.png|Pine Lockseed (opened) Strawberry LockSeed.jpg|Ichigo Lockseed (closed) Ichigo Lockseed Opened.png|Ichigo Lockseed (opened) WaterMelon LockSeed.jpg|Suika Lockseed Sakura_lockseed.png|Sakura Lockvehicle (closed) Sakura_opened.png|Sakura Lockvehicle (opened) Kamen Rider Baron's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Baron to transform into Banana Arms, armed with the Banaspear. Its code is LS-08 and it is Class A. Another one is seen in the possession of DJ Sagara. * : Allows Kamen Rider Baron to transform into Mango Arms. Its code is LS-11. * : Summons a Rose Attacker Rider Machine. It is Lockseed LV-02. banana.png|Banana Lockseed (closed) Banana_opened.png|Banana Lockseed (opened) Mango LockSeed.jpg|Mango Lockseed Rose_lockseed.png|Rose Lockvehicle (closed) Rose_closed.png|Rose Lockvehicle (opened) Kamen Rider Ryugen's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Ryugen to transform into Budou Arms, armed with the Budou Ryuhou. Its code is LS-09 and it is Class A. * : Allows Kamen Rider Ryugen to transform into Kiwi Arms. Its code is LS-13. KRGa-Budou Lockseed.png|Budou Lockseed (closed) KRGa-Budou Lockseed open.png|Budou Lockseed (opened) Kiwi LockSeed.jpg|Kiwi Lockseed Kamen Rider Zangetsu's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Zangetsu to transform into Melon Arms, armed with the Melon Defender. Its code is LS-04 and it is Class A. * : Allows Kamen Rider Zangetsu to transform into Shin Zangetsu, via the Genesis Driver. Its code is ELS-04. KRGa-Melon Lockseed.png|Melon Lockseed (closed) KRGa-Melon Lockseed open.png|Melon Lockseed (opened) ELS-04 Melon Energy Lockseed.jpg|Melon Energy Lockseed Kamen Rider Gridon's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Gridon to transform into Donguri Arms, armed with the Donkachi. Its code is LS-03. *'Dandelion Lockvehicle': Summons a Dandeliner Rider Machine. KRGa-Donguri Lockseed.png|Donguri Lockseed untitled4.JPG|Dandelion Lockvehicle Kamen Rider Kurokage's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Kurokage to transform into Matsubokkuri Arms, armed with the Kagematsu. Its code is LS-01 and it is Class C. One was shown in the possession of Zach, but he will not become Kurokage. *'Tulip Lockvehicle': Summons a Tuliphopper Rider Machine. PineCone LockSeed.jpg|Matsubokkuri Lockseed (closed) Matsubokkuri Lockseed Opened.png|Matsubokkuri Lockseed (opened) untitled2.JPG|Tulip Lockvehicle Kamen Rider Bravo's Lockseed * : Allows Kamen Rider Bravo to transform into Durian Arms, armed with the Durinoko. Its code is LS-12. Durian LockSeed.jpg|Durian Lockseed Kamen Rider Dark Gaim's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Dark Gaim to transform into Blood Orange Arms, armed with a crimson version of the Daidaimaru. 1385288 454170881364341 2018530897 n.jpg|Blood Orange Lockseed (opened) Peach Rider's Lockseeds *'Peach Lockseed': Allows a new rider to transform into Peach Energy Arms. Its code is ELS-03. Peach Lockseed.jpg|Peach Lockseed (closed) Peach Lockseed Open.jpg|Peach Lockseed (opened) Cherry Rider's Lockseeds *'Cherry Lockseed': Allows a new rider to transform into Cherry Energy Arms. Its code is ELS-02. Cherry Lockseed (opened).jpg|Cherry Lockseed (closed) Cherry Lockseed.jpg|Cherry Lockseed (opened) Lemon Rider's Lockseeds *'Lemon Lockseed': Allows a new rider to transform into Lemon Energy Arms. Its code is ELS-01. ELS-01 Lemon Lockseed.png|Lemon Lockseed Lockseeds with currently unknown Riders * : Current purpose unknown. Its code is LS-02 and it is Class C+. One is currently in the possession of Kaito Kumon. Strangely, when opened, the inside is completely blank. * : This Lockseed is used to summon Inves Warriors to use in Inves Games. Its code is LS-00 and it is Class D. One was in the possession of Mai Takatsukasa but unfortunately it was damaged, another was seen being sold by Sid, and two more were held by Kaito Kumon. * : Seen in trailer being held by Lock Dealer Sid; current purpose unknown. It appears to have an S shape on the front and is colored in black and gold. KRGa-Kurumi Lockseed.png|Kurumi Lockseed (closed) KRGa-Kurumi Lockseed open.png|Kurumi Lockseed (opened) Himawarisunflowerlockseed.jpg|Himawari Lockseed (closed) KRGa-Himawari Lockseed open.png|Himawari Lockseed (opened) Gaim s lockseed.jpg|Sid's Lockseed Legend Rider Lockseeds Listed as movie sets in some sources, the Legend Rider Lockseeds contain the power of a Kamen Rider. The first set contains the Wizard & W Lockseeds and the second set is the OOO & Fourze Lockseeds. What's interesting about these sets is that they will give the Riders a special kind of armor formed out of a giant head of the Rider in question. These new armors for the Riders will appear in the next Movie War film. These sets will be released in December. * : Allows Kamen Rider Ryugen to transform into Double Arms, armed with the Trigger Magnum. * : Allows Kamen Rider Baron to transform into OOO Arms, armed with the Medajalibur. * : Allows Kamen Rider Zangetsu to transform into Fourze Arms, armed with the Rocket Module. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Wizard Arms, armed with the WizarSwordGun. Double Lockseed.jpg|Double Lockseed OOO Lockseed.jpg|OOO Lockseed Fourze Lockseed.jpg|Fourze Lockseed Wizard Lockseed.jpg|Wizard Lockseed Several Rider Lockseeds have also been released in LED form. * * * Blade LED Lockseed.jpg|Blade Lockseed Kabuto LED Lockseed.jpg|Kabuto Lockseed Kiva LED Lockseed.jpg|Kiva Lockseed Other Lockseeds * * Momotaros LED Lockseed.jpg|Momotaros Lockseed Ankh lockseed.jpg|Ankh Lockseed LockChrism.png|Unknown Lockseed Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of Lockseeds and the Sengoku Driver is provided by , who is also the narrator of Gaim as well as previously voicing the Imagin Deneb in Kamen Rider Den-O. Conception An interview with Kamen Rider Gaim producer Naomi Takabe in Hyper Hobby revealed the inspiration for the Lockseeds arising in early design meetings, with the sentences “Opening a new world” and “Unlocking potential” in mind. After some research it was decided that locks were the best choice, being something that has never been used in Kamen Rider. This decision was made at a very early point, with Takabe noting that they had no idea what the story was even going to be like then. http://henshinjustice.com/2013/09/12/why-gaim-is-an-orange-naomi-takebe-interview/ Notes *A few of the Lockseeds are using the Japanese names for their respective plant, rather than the English names. *Seeing how all Lockseeds work the same way in what is essentially the same Belt, it can be assumed that Riders can use the Lockseeds of others, in an extension of the last two series's practice of allowing the main character to use the collectible devices of the secondary Rider in one form or another. *The zipper-like dimensional rips Lockseeds creates resembles the powers of Bruno Buccellati's Stand, Sticky Fingers, from the manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventures Parte 5: Vento Aureo. *Lockseeds have some similarities to Gaia Memories from Kamen Rider W, as they are all themed after one specific fruit, and Astroswitches from Kamen Rider Fourze, as the Armed Riders are given a weapon once they activate the Lockseed. They are also an homage to the Poké Balls from Pokémon, as they summon Inves to fight against other Inves. References Category:Rider Powers Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Collectible Devices Category:Gaim Arsenal Category:Baron Arsenal Category:Ryugen Arsenal Category:Zangetsu Arsenal Category:Gridon Arsenal